hulk_and_the_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Frost (Earth 2)
Killer Frost was a villainous metahuman that lived in Earth-2 until she was brought to Earth-1 by Zoom as an assassin with the sole purpose of killing the Flash. However, after betraying him out of boredom, Killer Frost was murdered by the combined efforts of Hulk and Zoom when she tried to kill the Caitlin Snow from Earth-1. Background Caitlin once had a brother named Charlie, who died leaving her mother "cold". Soon she went to medical school, but rarely studied and flunked out and had to move back into with her mother. At one point in her life, Caitlin met and married Ronnie Raymond. Around 2013, Caitlin and Ronnie were affected by Harrison Wells' S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, giving her cryokinetic abilities and him pyrokinetic abilities. Since then, Caitlin cut off all ties to her past life and began calling herself "Killer Frost" and refused to use her real name. Even so much as hearing it made her angry. The arrival of Flash After Cisco Ramon/Reverb learned that his doppelgänger, along with other Earth One residents, had arrived on Earth-2, Caitlin and Ronnie searched for them. The two went to Jitters and asked everyone which one of them were in the wrong universe. When Barry called her Caitlin, she told him she no longer went by that name. Caitlin then fired icicles toward Barry, who used a table as a shield. After Ronnie critically injures Joseph West, Caitlin and Ronnie were brought outside while Iris was distracted. After failing to kill Barry thanks to Hulk's interference, Caitlin told her husband to do the job. The Flash used a helmet from a statue of Jay Garrick to redirect fire hurled by Ronnie toward Caitlin and badly injured her, and was taken away to be tended to by Ronnie. Killer Frost and Deathstorm Later, Caitlin and Ronnie were approached by Iris, Floyd Lawton, and Cisco Ramon/Vibe, Reverb's doppelgänger, though she and Ronnie made the three stand their weapons down. When Reverb tried to get Vibe to join him, the Flash intervened. The Flash was eventually overpowered by both Reverb and Ronnie but Caitlin warned them that Zoom told them to make sure the Flash was left unharmed. Zoom arrived and killed Ronnie and Reverb, much to Killer Frost's horror. She was approached by Zoom but was told the latter was happy one of them knew their place. After Zoom sped off, Caitlin ran toward her husband's body but soon ran away in grief. After Ronnie's death, Caitlin fled into the woods to mourn but was soon approached by Iris, Harry, Cisco/Vibe, and Earth-2 Barry, demanding to know where Zoom was but she refused to tell him. Instead Caitlin tried to kill them and bring them to Zoom but Cisco eventually held her at gunpoint and Caitlin surrendered. However she still refused to tell them where Zoom was and Cisco tried to reason with her, telling Caitlin of her Earth-1 counterpart and how distraught she was when her Ronnie died too. Upon hearing this Caitlin was convinced to aid them and took them to Zoom's lair. Though Caitlin freed Jesse she was unable to free Earth-1 Barry, since she wasn't able to penetrate the carbine glass, but Barry eventually managed to phase his way out on his own. However Caitlin has secretly called Zoom and he showed up as soon as Earth-1 Barry escaped. However when Zoom told them all that though he couldn't kill Earth-1 Barry or Harry he could kill everyone else, and started with Jesse. However before Zoom could kill her, Caitlin turned on Zoom and blasted him with her ice powers, and held him down long enough for everyone else to escape. Caitlin was then imprisoned in Barry's carbine cell as Zoom had affection for her Earth-1 double, and kept Killer Frost as a reminder of her. Death After Caitlin's betrayal, she was in the cell for months, annoyed by her inmate in the iron mask but wasn't sure why she was even still alive. It wasn't until Zoom came with her doppelgänger when she realized she was spared because she is the Earth-2 version of the woman he loves, and plotted her escape. However, she always intended on killing Caitlin as Zoom wouldn't need Killer Frost anymore. When seen by Caitlin, Killer Frost introduced herself, and so did Caitlin. She compromised that if Caitlin freed her, she will lead her to her Earth. While working, both Caitlin's talked of their very different lives, but found common ground in their shared dislike for their mothers. Caitlin did eventually find a way to weaken the carbine, now aloosing Killer Frost to escape. Although Caitlin had helped her escape, Killer Frost tried to kill her anyway. As Killer Frost was about to kill her doppelgänger with an icicle projectile, Hulk intervened by taking the icicle shot meant for Caitlin, allowing Zoom to brutally stab her in the stomach with his own hand, telling her he doesn't need her anymore, leaving her to bleed to death. Caitlin tries to help Hulk remove the icicle, but it was too cold for her, leaving Hulk to forcibly pull it out and heal the wound within seconds, leaving Caitlin astonished by his regenerative capabilities. Killer Frost is finally avenged when Caitlin became Killer Frost, and kills Black Flash when he tried to kill Savitar. Legacy In order to keep Black Siren occupied, Caitlin dressed up as her Earth-2 doppelgänger, and managed to convince her to join her. It supposedly worked until Black Siren saw through her ruse. Later after dissolving the Flashpoint timeline, Caitlin started gaining the same powers as her doppelgänger and a split personality. It made her worry she'd up up just like her and eventually, she did, although Caitlin regained control of her powers and reverted back to her original personality. Personality Unlike her Earth-1 counterpart, who is compassionate and loving, Caitlin was cruel, sadistic, ruthless, arrogant, and immoral. She had no guilt or remorse for any of her actions; despite these negative traits of hers, there was one person she did care about - was her husband, Ronnie Raymond. Her love for Ronnie was such that she often became turned on when she witnessed him fighting. This is similar to her Earth-1 counterpart's somewhat flirtatious personality, though Caitlin's personality is far less inhibited. Underneath her arrogance, Caitlin was openly terrified of Zoom, unlike Ronnie and Francisco Ramon, she knew better than to disobey his orders, as the latter would have killed her for disobeying his; not to kill the Flash. Powers * Meta-human physiology: After Caitlin was struck by the energy of the Particle Accelerator explosion on Earth-2, this altered her DNA and supercharged her cells, augmenting her physiology to properly access her newfound powers. * Cryokinesis: Caitlin had the ability to freeze air around her hands and form it into icicles or other sharp objects. Killer Frost was also capable of creating objects such as a bridge by shooting ice from her hands. She could also freeze an entire human body with just a kiss. Abilities * Skilled tactician/Manipulator: Caitlin was a capable tactician and manipulator, easily able to seduce men and make people do what she wanted. She was even able to seduce powerhouses like Hulk and Tony Woodward/Girder into protecting her from the Flash due to their secret attraction to Earth-1 Caitlin Snow and Iris West respectively until they were talked out of helping her by Supergirl. Weaknesses * Carbine: Caitlin's cryokinesis had no effect on this compound. * Limited control: It is implied that she could not control her powers upon contact with others, thus limiting her to only being able to kiss people with extreme body temperatures such as her late husband. Equipment * Killer Frost suit: Caitlin wore a suit as her villainous alter-ego, Killer Frost. The suit consists of black and blue leather clothing to match Caitlin's personality and her cold powers. Category:Females Category:Supervillains Category:Earth-2 Metahumans Category:Metahumans